In The Closet
by Yuuna-chan
Summary: Riley doesn't know what to do. He isn't gay... is he? And how does peter feel? Oneshot. Piley with implied Pia. Rated for language content.


**Riley's P.O.V**

* * *

I was an idiot.

I was a fucking idiot! Why the hell did I do that? Why did I kiss Peter? He's a guy, I'm a guy. What the hell compelled me to kiss him? I punched the wall of my bedroom. It hurt. I didn't give a shit.

I didn't need this. I wasn't gay. I just, wasn't. The whole idea of liking men is just… ew. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that but, I'm not. I thought back to that split second when Peter's lips were on mine. It was…nice.

No. I wouldn't think like that. Besides, he doesn't like me back. It was smart of me to leave. I saw the look of disgust on his face after he pushed me away. He doesn't swing that way. I looked around my room. I had sports posters all over the walls. They were all of guys. They were all of _muscular_ guys. They were all of _hot_, muscular guys. I couldn't take this.

I started ripping them all off my walls. Why were they there? They shouldn't even be there! I realized that I was hysterical but, no one was home so I decided it didn't matter. I just kept trashing my room until it was a complete mess. My vision was blurry. I had started crying some time ago and hadn't noticed.

Why was this happening to me? Why me? This wasn't what I was raised to be! There were other people that could've been gay. They wouldn't have minded. It would've been easy. But me? This couldn't… I couldn't… I fell to the floor sobbing. I wasn't supposed to cry. I hadn't cried since I was a baby. In my haze I couldn't bring myself to care. I was too tired and it felt nice to let it all out. I didn't even hear the sound of footsteps or the door opening. I was so oblivious it took the other person stroking my hand for me snap out of it.

It was Peter.

I felt heat rush to my face, averted my eyes and tried to pull my hand away. He held it firm and I felt a sting. I winced and looked back. My knuckles had been bleeding and he was treating them with some disinfectant. "You can't stay out of trouble can you?" he said and motioned toward a hole in my wall where I must've punched it in. I gave a weak smile. "Only when I'm with you." I said. My eyes widened and I realized what that must've sounded like. An awkward silence passed over us. "Look dude," he began. "I don't really… I mean… You just…" he struggled to find the words. I shifted my eyes and figured my best hope was denial. I was good at that and if I could convince myself, I could probably convince everyone else. I grunted, "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened." He looked at me confusedly. "It's okay. I know I freaked out and I'm sorry, but if you're… you know, then that's fine. And I get that you like me or whatever-"

I got up angrily and kicked my bedpost. Why wasn't he listening? This was supposed to be simple!

I turned to him and ground out, "Nothing, happened." before attempting to stomp off. Peter slammed me into a wall before I could get too far. His eyes bore into mine and it scared me to see him so determined. I tried to shrink away but he held my gaze. His eyes softened and he let me go. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted." He said. "I was just startled, man. You caught me off guard." Peter looked at me awkwardly and sat on my bed. I sat down next to him. "I don't mind you know." I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I got that."

Then I noticed something else.

He was stroking my hand again. I looked at him and he looked back and we just stayed that way until I couldn't handle it anymore. If I didn't move I was going to kiss him again. I made a move to get up and leave but Peter pulled me back and did something I never thought he'd do.

He kissed me.

He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

When we pulled away we were out of breath but….. It wasn't awkward anymore. We just kind of stayed in each other's arms in a comfortable silence for a while. When he finally left we didn't kiss again but we hugged and smiled and I felt good. Like a big….. Something had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe a little easier.

I don't know what I expected to happen at school, but it wasn't what actually happened. Peter was still with Mia… and we were both still supposedly straight.

I should've expected that. I shouldn't have let my mind wander into the world of what might be and think he would leave her for me. I was okay with him not outing us. I wasn't ready to take that step yet but… but it bothered me that he was with her. That he would date her, hug her, _kiss_ her. And he would do it right in front of me. And I thought I was the one in denial.

Then again he would look at me… he would look at me with the most intense gaze and give me a nod. It reassured me somehow. And when we met after school in a supply closet, greeting each other with a searing kiss as the door shut behind us, I knew it would be okay. The 'secret thing was kind of sexy anyhow. I chuckled into the kiss and I thought, "We're in the closet."

How appropriate.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not completely happy with this but I liked the basic idea and decided to run with it and... I saw the episode 'Man With Two Hearts' and couldn't help myself. ^^ I'm so sorry it took so long though! My computer died and I lost my spunk for a while. But I'm back! So tell me what you think! Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
